


Happy Family

by Literaturegeek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, M/M, Mpreg, Surprise Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaturegeek/pseuds/Literaturegeek
Summary: John and Sherlock have been raising a daughter, Emma, for the past nine years without any incident. Since they brought down Moriarty, their family has been quite content over the years but the happiness can't last forever. The Holmes-Watson family's world is about to be turned upside down when a mysterious letter shows.





	1. Typical Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the show Sherlock nor the characters.
> 
> Enjoy reading.
> 
> Emma, John and Sherlock's daughter, refers to John has her dad and Sherlock as her daddy.

John was standing in the kitchen brewing tea and making breakfast when he glanced into the sitting room to find a scene straight out of a Norman Rockwell painting. Their nine-year-old daughter, Emma, was on the floor surrounded by books while Sherlock was in his chair plucking his violin lost in thought. He wouldn’t change their life for anything. In observation of the scene before him, he recalled the story Sherlock told him how Emma came to be in their life.

*******John's Flashback***********

Emma was quite a surprise. The night before Sherlock jumped off St. Bart’s Hospital to save John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade; Sherlock confessed his love for John they had a night of passion. While Sherlock was staying with Molly after the fall he became quite ill. Sherlock being the scientist he is, started testing himself and discovered he was pregnant. He racked his brain for days trying to figure out how it was even possible. He knew Mycroft required his assistance with bring down Moriarty’s network but he was unsure how to do it in his current condition. Once he met up with Mycroft, he told him of his condition which was no surprise to his brother. He told Sherlock that when he was younger he performed an experiment on him where he injected Sherlock with male seahorse genes. Once that was discussed, they made a deal. Sherlock would continue with his mission until he was no longer able to. He would then return to the mission once the baby was born. Once the mission was complete he and the baby would go home to John. Now here they are years later safe, content, parents and still consulting on cases. Both Sherlock and John have changed as well as their relationship. Their relationship had strengthened over the years and more trust was built up.

***********************************

John was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Sherlock and Emma laughing. He caught Sherlock’s eyes and they shared a smile. Sherlock entered the kitchen to grab a cuppa for Emma and himself. He kissed John on the cheek before he returned to the sitting room. He placed Emma’s cup next to her on the floor while he took his seat again. John continued cooking while Sherlock and Emma conversed, he joined in every now and then.

As John was finishing up making breakfast, Mrs. Hudson walked in, “Yoo-Hoo. Sherlock, a letter was left for you.” She brought it over to him. John and Emma watched as Sherlock examined the letter. The envelope was made of expensive stationery in exquisite calligraphy on the front was Sherlock’s name; ink still wet. He flipped it over to find a semi-smudged fingerprint. When he opened the envelope, inside he found a small card with a handwritten message on it that said, 'the game’s not over.' on the back of the card was a Big _M_. John watched Sherlock’s face go through a multitude of emotions starting with fascination and ending with realization. Sherlock looked over at Emma. He gave her a reassuring smile to let her know everything was okay. “Sherlock?” inquired John. Sherlock looked his way as John approached him and took the card. He watched John’s face pale as he examined the card, “No, its not possible.” 

While still looking at John, Sherlock steepled his fingers together, “Mrs. Hudson, please take Emma downstairs.”

“Come on, dear.” Mrs. Hudson lead Emma downstairs. Once John knew Emma and Mrs. Hudson were out of earshot he inquired, “How is this possible?” Sherlock sat there not saying a word and John continued, “There’s no way he is back. He’s dead.” while waving the card with emphasis. Sherlock still sat there with his hands under his chin. John took a seat in his own chair and sighed while staring at the card in his hand, “This can’t be happening.” John was interrupted from his contemplation by a chuckle from Sherlock, “Brilliant!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry? What? No. This is not brilliant.” John stated while pointing to the card in his hand.

“Come on John, where is your sense of adventure?”

“We have a family now, Sherlock.”

Sherlock sighed in annoyance. He hated it when John played the family card, which he rarely did. Don’t get him wrong he loved Emma and would do anything to keep her and John safe. But as of lately he felt stuck in a rut and he was making no attempt to hide his excitement with this new mystery.

John pulled his cell out, “I think we should call Lestrade.”

“Why?” Sherlock looked at him confused.

But before John could answer, Emma walked into the flat and cleared her throat to make her presence known. John and Sherlock both turned their heads to look at her. Sherlock patted his lap, she walked over and sat down. John wondered how Sherlock would introduce the situation to Emma. Sherlock could be very blunt at times. So, John waited until he saw that light bulb go off in Sherlock’s head and just as he was about to inform Emma, John stepped in.

“Sherlock.” John warned cautiously.

Sherlock looked at John “She has to know.”

John sternly retorted, “She’s just a child.”

“She may be _just_ a child but she is ours. She needs to know!” Sherlock stared at him angrily.

He returned the stare equally upset at Sherlock.

Emma disliked when her parents fought and being Sherlock’s daughter it happens on occasion. She is quite smart for her age and comprehends everything above a nine year old’s ability. She usually becomes the voice of reason between her parents “I know somethings going on. So, what are we going to do?”

John looked to his daughter, “We aren’t going to do anything.”

Sherlock stammered flabbergasted, “What? Why?”

“Because Moriarty is dead.” John regretted stating that name in front of Emma knowing that now she would have more questions.

Sherlock pouted at the statement.

Emma inquired, “Who is Moriarty?”

Sherlock looked at Emma on his lap, “He is a consulting criminal mastermind who likes to play very dangerous games.”

She inquired more but it was directed at John, “If he is dead then why are you so worried, dad?” 

Sherlock smirked a little.

“Because he is. . .was dangerous and unpredictable.” John replied.

“But if he is dangerous and unpredictable than why are we going to do nothing?” Emma inquired as a matter of fact. Sherlock invoked his daughter’s sass with a “yeah.” Then teased John by pointing at Emma and saying “see she understands.”

John sat there staring at the two of them knowing he had being beaten but would continue to remind Sherlock a promise he made when he returned from his two year hiatus with Emma in tow.

“Sherlock, remember our deal.” John emphasis by pointing with his eyes to Emma on Sherlock’s lap.

Annoyed, Sherlock replied with a twirl of his hand for emphasis, “This isn’t a case. You yourself said Moriarty is dead. It’s nothing.”

“I did. But I know you and you won't let this go. Not until you’ve solved it.” John emphasized by pointing at Sherlock which in return received an appalled look from him. He was going to add more but Sherlock was done with the conversation. Sherlock lifted Emma off his lap, steepled his hands under his chin, closed his eyes and “pretended” to go to his mind palace. Emma giggled at her daddy being so dramatic.

Taking a hint, John reached out for her hand as he stood up from his chair. “Come on Em, let’s go see if Mrs. Hudson wants to go get some air and then get lunch.” She took his hand as she said, “Okay, but this conversation is not over.” John chuckled at her statement and they walked out of the flat down to Mrs. Hudson.

The moment Sherlock heard the door close he got up, grabbed the envelope, and proceeded with his deductions. He started by cutting the partially smudged fingerprint off the back in hopes that maybe Lestrade could get an ID from it. He tested the envelope to see what it was made from. He recorded his findings. Sherlock finished just as he heard John, Emma, and Mrs. Hudson enter 221B downstairs. John shared a silent look with Sherlock, as he entered their sitting room, in a sort of agreement that the conversation from earlier would continue later. The evening went on as usual, John made dinner while Sherlock and Emma worked on a kid friendly experiment. They waited ten minutes after Emma went to bed to start their conversation. John brought in two cups of tea and as he handed Sherlock his cup John questioned him, “So what did you deduce while Em and I were out?”

“Deduced? I am not sure I understand.” He ignorantly took a sip of tea.

John scoffed and sarcastically said, “You’re serious?” He then sighed and simply stated the obvious, “I know the moment we left you started making deductions about that envelope.” He took another breath and irately said, “Sherlock, you are not going to pursue this. In the morning, we are taking everything down to Lestrade.”

Sherlock hung his head low looking like a child who was being disciplined. John sat there looking at him realizing he was being unintentionally cross with Sherlock over something that could very well be nothing.

“I’m sorry.” John said with a sigh.

Sherlock looked up at John, “Don’t be. You’re right. Emma comes first. I didn't mean to lose sight of that. It is just the thought of possibly dealing with Moriarty again is such a rush.”

“Why? In need of a fix? Are Emma and I too boring for you?” John said a little hurt.

Sherlock was a little surprised that John took his words so personal. His words were not meant to hurt or offend John. Sherlock had always had an issue with human nature but he was getting better at it. He was not quite sure why John kept trying to turn this into an argument.

“No. I enjoy the life I have with you both. I never imagined myself to be the man I have become. I need more stimulating cases. Ones that test me to my limits of malnutrition and sleep deprivation.” He said a little too excitedly.

John inquired, “What if I make a deal with you?”

“A deal?” replied Sherlock intrigued.

“If you agree to turn the envelope and the card over to Lestrade then I will allow you to be on the consulting end. But the moment that it proves to be false, the case is done. No more working it from your angle because you think Lestrade is an idiot.”

Sherlock sat there for a second, comprehending what John was asking of him, “Lestrade is an idiot and I will accept those terms.”

“Good. Now let’s get some sleep.”


	2. Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade is included in the investigation and Emma does some observing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock or the characters of the show.

Leaving Emma with Mrs. Hudson, John and Sherlock arrived bright and early to Scotland Yard. The cab ride there was a silent one. Upon reaching Lestrade’s office, John turned to look at Sherlock, “Remember our deal.”

Sherlock responded with a roll of his eyes as he opened Lestrade’s door, “Morning.”

Lestrade looked up to see them enter his office, “Good morning, Sherlock. John. What can I do for you boys?”

John entered the office and stood next to Sherlock, “We need your help, Greg.”

He looked at both of them with a surprised look on his face, “Really? With what?”

John nudged Sherlock to hand over the evidence. He walked over to his desk and placed on it the envelope, the card that was inside, and the fingerprint square he cut off the envelope. He also placed a little notebook explaining the evidence he had already gathered on the desk. Lestrade looked up at them with a confused expression on his face waiting for them to explain.

Sherlock looked at John while he gestured a finger towards Lestrade as he sarcastically commented, “Oh, he is going to be a big help.”

John sternly warned, “Sherlock.”

Sherlock looked at John with an annoyed look on his face.

“Consulting only, remember.” John turned his attention to Lestrade, “Sorry, Greg. Sherlock is having a little trouble handing this over.”

Lestrade looked from John to Sherlock than back to John, “I understand. So, care to explain what I am looking at?”

Sherlock dramatically plopped down in a chair with a huff out of frustration while John explained to Lestrade the evidence. “The envelope was dropped off yesterday. As you can see by the front, there is no address, the ink was still wet when we received it. The card there,” John pointed to it, “was inside.”

Lestrade picked up the card to look at it. When he flipped it over, he saw the “M” on the back and his face went pale. Sherlock squinted his eyes watching him intently as he sarcastically commented, “very good, Lestrade. I see you recognize the signature.”

Lestrade reached for the fingerprint, “It’s not possible. We recovered the body. I was there.” He examined it before looking over at Sherlock, “I will do anything to keep your family safe.”

“Thank you, Greg.” replied John. Sherlock nodded. They discuss a little more in depth on how to proceed with everything. Once it was squared away, they bid Lestrade a good day.

Arriving back at the flat, they found Mrs. Hudson and Emma making stew for lunch. Sherlock noticed an envelope sticking out of Mrs. Hudson’s apron pocket. As they all gathered in the kitchen, Sherlock grabbed the envelope out of her pocket and put it in his jacket. Emma and John grabbed a bowl of stew. Sherlock walked over to his chair, sat down and steepled his hands together. Mrs. Hudson brought Sherlock a bowl, he took it from her only to placed it down on the end table next to him.

“Not hungry, dear?”

John looked towards Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, “He’s upset because I made him hand over the envelope to Lestrade.”

“Everything will work out, you know.” She patted Sherlock’s shoulder.

Sherlock scoffed at Mrs. Hudson. In response, she turned around to look at John in the kitchen. He responded with a shrug. Not knowing what else to do she headed back down to her flat.

“Ta for lunch.” John called out to her as she left. When he heard her door close, he turned around towards Sherlock, “You could have said thank you.”

Sherlock, of course, ignored him. When lunch was finished, John sat down in his chair watching Sherlock stare mindlessly into the fireplace while Emma sat down on the sofa with a book. After a few minutes, Sherlock returned John’s gaze and spat out, “What?”

John continued staring.

“Stop trying to deduce me. It won’t work.” Sherlock returned his gaze to the fire.

Their daughter sat on the sofa pretending to read her book but in reality, she was watching them. She was still unclear as to who this man, this Moriarty, was. She wanted to know why he had such a hold on her parents. Soon she would inquire to get an answer.

John rested a finger to his temple with his thumb resting on his jaw. He squinted at Sherlock, “Why do you do that?”

He looked to John, “Do what?”

“Revert back to your old self.”

Sherlock threw his head back and exhaled in annoyance before looking to John again, “I’m just being me.”

John scoffed in exasperation, “Of course, you are.” 

Sherlock went back to staring at the fireplace. They sat there for a good hour occupying themselves with other things. All the while their daughter secretly observing them in curiosity.

Sherlock had forgot all about the letter until he reached into his jacket for something. Sherlock stood up and walked out of the flat.

John called after him, “Where are you going?”

He yelled back, “To see Mrs. Hudson!”

John sighed while glancing over at their daughter.

*****Mrs. Hudson’s flat*****

“Sherlock?” she inquired in surprise as he entered her flat and sat down on the sofa across from her.

“Mrs. Hudson, I have something to ask of you but this must stay between us.” He pulled the envelope from his jacket and fumbled with it in his hands.

She looked at him sadly, “Oh, Sherlock.”

“Please.” He begged with his eyes.

She nodded her head.

He placed the envelope on the table, “I must ask that you deliver these envelopes to me when they come. John must never know that I am receiving them.”

She was silent for a little while, “On one condition.”

He commented under his breath, “Oh, dear god.” He made a waving motioning with his hand for her to continue.

“If any of these letters become a threat or endanger any of you, you tell John the truth.”

Annoyed at this ultimatum, Sherlock agreed because he wanted to solve this as soon as possible. He grabbed the envelope and put it back in his jacket before proceeding to leave the flat. Halfway to the door, he turned around walked back to Mrs. Hudson gave her peck on the cheek as a thank you before returned back up to his flat. As he left, he called over his shoulder, “Sorry about earlier. Thank you for the stew.”

******************************************************************************

As John heard Sherlock climb the stairs to their flat, he called out, “Did you apologize?”

He responded annoyed as he entered the flat, “Yes.”

“Sherlock?” he inquired in disbelief.

Still annoyed, “What, John? I told you I apologized.”

Emma had had enough with her parents bickering. She closed her book and loudly placed it on the table in front of her; they both looked at her. John responded to her rudeness, “Oi! Was that necessary?”

She sat there and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “I’ve been observing you two a lot lately.”

“Oh?” John glanced over at Sherlock who was still standing in the doorway. He could see a little smirk planted on Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock walked over and sat down next to Emma on the couch, “Please inform us of your observations.”

“Being your daughter, I have seen my fair share of your disagreements. However, within the last two days there has been a shift between you two. I’ve deduced that Moriarty is more dangerous than you are letting on. You’re both on edge. You’ve unknowingly put distance between yourselves. There is anger behind your words which I have rarely seen in your disagreements before.”

It was then that Sherlock, surprisingly enough, stopped Emma from continuing. “I think that is enough deducing for now.”

John interjected, “She’s not wrong, Sherlock.” He sighed and wiped his hands down his face before continuing, “I do have to restrain myself from not yelling at you and telling you how childish you’ve been acting. There has to come a time when our family becomes first priority and the cases become more of an occasional hobby.”

“My family is my first priority. Why do you think I agreed all those years ago to only take the most least dangerous cases?”

“Sometimes, I wonder Sherlock.” Awkwardness set in over Sherlock and John after his statement.

The mood in the room, suddenly, became very somber and Emma felt quite responsible for it. “I’m sorry.”

They both looked at her in awe. John walked over to join them on the couch, “Why are you apologizing, Em? You did nothing wrong.”

“But I did. I caused an even bigger rift between you two.”

John gave her a hug, “Honey, even though your daddy and I love each other very much, we will disagree on things. Don’t you ever think for one second that it is your fault.”

Sherlock and John exchanged a look in agreement that they need to let go of the past and decided it was time to tell Emma about Moriarty.

Sherlock’s cell rang right as he opened his mouth to tell Emma about Moriarty. He stood up off the sofa to answer it. He turned to face John and Emma. “Do you have something?”, Sherlock’s facial expression changed. It was Lestrade calling to inform them of his findings. John could not hear Lestrade on the other end but he knew it was not good news by the look on Sherlock’s face.

John looked at Emma than back to Sherlock, “Sherlock?”

Sherlock put up his hand in a manner to say hold on a second, “Are you positive?”

“Sherlock?” John inquired again.

“Thank you, Lestrade. John and I will come by tomorrow.” He ended the call and placed his cell back in his pocket.

“It’s Moriarty, isn’t it?”

He looked at John, “Possibly.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Consult, like I agreed.”

John nodded his head in agreement.

Sherlock sat back down on the sofa, “I guess now is a good time as any to tell Emma about Moriarty.”

They spent about twenty minutes telling Emma everything that Moriarty did and the reasons why they were so on edge about the whole situation. When they came to the end, they asked her if she had any questions or needed clarification on anything. Emma understood everything they told her. They spent the rest of the day enjoying each other’s company and not stress about the possible impending danger. 

Once it got to the end of the day, they put Emma to bed then spent a couple of minutes just talking about nothing in particular. At some point during their conversation, Sherlock had placed his hand in his coat and realized he had forgot about the letter he confiscated from Mrs. Hudson earlier. When John ended their conversation with an invitation to bed, he decided to stay up a little longer.

“Ready for bed?”

“In a bit.” Sherlock weakly smiled at John

“You okay?”

“Yes.” He said contently.

John was not convinced but he knew throughout the years sometimes it was best to just let Sherlock have a little alone time. He pecked Sherlock on the cheek and headed to bed.

When he heard John in the bathroom getting ready for bed, he pulled out the envelope. His name was on the front just like the first one but when he opened it there was a blank card inside. He put the envelope card in his desk and headed to bed.


	3. Evidence and Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty evidence, plus a fight between John and Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock or the characters of the show.

John and Sherlock dropped Emma off at school on their way to Scotland Yard to see Lestrade.

“Lestrade.” said Sherlock as he and John entered his office.

Lestrade stood from behind his desk and motioned for them to sit down, “Sherlock. John.”

“Greg.” said John as he took a seat. Sherlock sat down next to him.

Lestrade informed them of the analysis as he took his seat again, “Let’s get to it, shall we? Analysis came back from the envelope. Everything points back to Moriarty. The stationary he used and the fingerprint. But by no means does that suggest he is alive. This could have been set up before he died just to mess with you in death.”

John nodded in acknowledgment, “That’s exactly what we were thinking but we don’t want to take any chances.”

“Understandable. Have you received anymore envelopes?”

John and Sherlock both answered, “No.”

“For now, we’ll treat this as a ruse until we receive more evidence. If you want, we can put a patrol car in your neighborhood as a safety precaution.”

Sherlock responded, “No, that’s all right. Mycroft’s always watching.”

“Are you sure?” inquired Lestrade.

John and Sherlock looked at each other and agreed to call Lestrade if they needed anything. The three of them bid a good day.

Sherlock returned to the flat while John headed to hospital for clinic duty. As Sherlock entered 221B, Mrs. Hudson approached him with another envelope. He opened it in front of her, the card said, ‘Ready, Set, Go.’ He assumed that meant the game was starting. He headed up to his flat to work out the next anticipated move based on the last two envelopes he received. On the wall above the sofa, he taped the blank card and the current card next to each other. From there, he took a few steps back looking back and forth between the two of them. The blank card is where his eyes came to rest. There was something quite perplexing about it. He stared at the blank card with such spitefulness, one would think the card offended him with its blankness.

“What does it mean?” He said out loud angrily. Then a thought occurred to him, what if the card wasn’t blank?

From his desk, he grabbed his UV light and shined it on both sides of the card. Plain as day a message appeared, ‘Play the game fairly and no harm will come to John or Emma. I will be watching.’ It was then that he played even more with the idea that Moriarty may still be alive. He had Emma after Moriarty died. Or this simply was a ruse that Moriarty set up to mess with Sherlock but that reasoning was so dull. Even so the message was understood, loud and clear. *Why wait nine years?*

There was something that unsettled him about all of it. He was troubled, frustrated, and perplexed over these envelopes and the whole situation, in general. Was this really Moriarty? If so, what was the reason behind it all? Sherlock sat down in his chair to contemplate everything. He was drawn out of his mind palace when he heard John and Emma coming up the stairs. He quickly got up, walked over to the wall to take down the cards, and put them in his desk.

Emma entered the flat first, “Daddy!” She ran to embrace him in a hug.

“Hello, darling. How was school?” he kneeled down to return the hug and plant a kiss on her cheek.

“Boring.”

Sherlock smirked at her response.

She sat down on the floor and unloaded her backpack. John thought it was necessary for her to attend school so she could have friend’s her age. The two of them walked over to the kitchen for a cuppa while Emma started on her homework.

“So, how did you spend your day?” John asked Sherlock.

“Oh, you know the usual, solving cases.”

John nodded his headed. But he sensed something more was going on, “Is that all?”

“Yes.” He replied with a quizzical look.

“Sherlock?”

“John?” He mocked.

John threw his hands up in surrender, “Fine, don’t tell me.”

“I did tell you. I was helping Lestrade with a case.” which in all actuality was true just not specific.

John just raised his eyebrows in response as he took a sip of tea.

They returned to the sitting room and sat down in their respectable chairs. John was watching Sherlock look adoringly at Emma.

“Did Lestrade happen to mention anything else regarding Moriarty?”

Sherlock withdrew his gaze from Emma to look at John, “No.”

John thought to himself, _I know Sherlock is up to something how can I trick him into tell me what he is up too._

“Leave it be.” Sherlock warned as he became preoccupied with Emma again.

John looked at Sherlock flabbergasted.

“Oh. Don’t be so surprised.” smirked Sherlock as he returned his gaze back to John.

The rest of their evening was uneventful until they went to bed. Something was still nagging at John about their conversation earlier. He could sense something was up.

“So…….Are you really not going to tell me what you did today?” he asked nonchalantly as he changed out of his clothes.

“Oh, hell. Are you still on that?” Sherlock retorted while pulling back the covers to get into bed.

“The fact that you won’t tell me has piqued my interest.” replied John as he exited the bathroom.

“I already told you I was assisting on a case.”

“Which one?” he crawled into bed next to Sherlock.

“Ours!”

“Did you get another envelope?” he propped himself up to look at Sherlock in suspicion.

“No.”

“Then what are you investigating? There is no new evidence, no leads, nothing. So, how are you assisting?”

“I am looking for patterns from our previous experience with Moriarty. I feel like I missed something. There I told, now can we please go to bed?” He replied overly annoyed. He wished John would let this go.

“Okay. Sorry.” he scooted closer to Sherlock to cuddle just a little. But to his surprise, Sherlock grabbed his pillow and the sheet off John and walked out of the bedroom. Sherlock had never done that ever. John was upset, he couldn’t understand why Sherlock was acting so strange.

**Tuesday**

The next morning, John woke up to find Sherlock gone. He made a mental note to talk to him later. This new Moriarty case is bringing out the worst in Sherlock; almost as bad as he was when they first meet. John took Emma to school then continued to the clinic.

Sherlock could not sleep last night, so he got up and went for a walk around London. Mycroft called him to make sure everything was okay. He gave him a simple answer and hung up the phone. He had too much on his mind and just wanted to be alone. He found himself at a crossroad, so to speak, in his mind. He found himself wanting to be honest with John and tell him about the envelopes but at the same time he wanted to keep working the case himself. He knew that he would be the only one clever enough to stop Moriarty, if he did in fact turn out to be alive. After a couple of strolls around central London, he looked at his watch. John and Emma were gone by now so he decided it was best to return to the flat to continue his thoughts in silence.

Around noon he was interrupted out of his mind palace by Mrs. Hudson entering their flat. She handed him the newest envelope and went back down to her flat. He opened it; inside was a bullet similar to the one from the gun Moriarty used to shoot himself. A note was with it ‘Isn’t it interesting how something as simple as a bullet or a fall could allow one to wipe the slate clean and start anew.’

Sherlock’s cell went off, “Sherlock Holmes.”

“Hey, it’s Lestrade. I need you to come down to Scotland Yard.”

“On my way.”

He arrived moments later to discover that a box was delivered to Lestrade. They opened it together, inside they found evidence similar to what was found on the rooftop at Bart’s after Moriarty shot himself with extra evidence inside like hair clippings and a note. The note stated ‘have you figured out how I survived yet? I provided you with evidence, prove I’m alive.’ Lestrade called down to evidence storage to discover the original box had not left its place on the shelf. Anderson took the hair for forensic testing. Sherlock paced Lestrade’s office while they waited in agony for the results.

“Will you sit down. You’re driving me nuts.”

He glared at Lestrade, “It helps me think.”

They both jumped a little when the phone rang. Lestrade answered the phone, “Anderson?”

Sherlock came to a standstill as he watched the expression on Lestrade’s face

“Thank you.” He hung up the phone, “The hair shows growth within the last couple of weeks. How is this possible?”

Sherlock did not respond he simply turned and left Lestrade’s office. All the way back to Baker Street, his mind was all a buzz with this new information. Once he entered the flat, he pulled out the cards and put them up on the wall again. He paced back and forth in front of the sofa while going over everything again in his mind. A thought occurred, if anyone had an answer it would be Mycroft. He grabbed his cell to call his brother. Sherlock informed Mycroft on everything that has happened. Mycroft had no answers for him but he did assure him that he would look into. He could sense that Mycroft was withholding information. 

Upon hanging up with Mycroft, he ripped the envelopes off the wall when he realized John and Emma would be home any minute. He sat down in his chair and opened a paper just in time for John to walk in.

He entered the flat cautiously just in case Sherlock was still miffed. Sherlock glanced at the doorway gave John a little smile when he entered. He quickly to notice that his daughter was not with John, “Where’s Emma?”

“Downstairs with Mrs. Hudson. I wasn’t sure what would happen between us when I got home and I didn’t think she needed to see us fight. So, are we?”

“Are we what?” Sherlock asked confused.

“Going to fight.”

He didn’t answer John’s question instead he changed the subject as he turned a page, “I saw Lestrade today.”

John’s ears perked up.

Sherlock continued when he knew that he had John’s full attention, “Moriarty does seem to be very much alive.”

John looked aghast as he approached Sherlock, “What? How?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Not sure but he recently proved his existence.”

John sat down in his chair across from Sherlock, “I guess that means you're in full blown consulting mode now.”

Sherlock closed the paper and threw it to the floor, “Don’t start. You were the one who gave me the permission to consult with this. Or don’t you remember?”

John looked down at his chair arm and started messing with a loose thread, “Oh, I remember clearly.”

“Good.”

“I also want you to remember that family is every bit important.”

“I know. You’ve spent every minute constantly reminding me of that when I take a case. Just because you keep stating it, doesn’t change anything.” Right then and there Sherlock closed his eyes tightly regretting those words he just spoke. “John. I am sorry. I didn’t mean it.” He stated soft and somberly.

He opened his eyes to look at John who was now steaming with anger and sadness “Oh, you meant it otherwise you wouldn’t have said it.”

At that point, they broke eye contact and took big sighs.

Still avoiding eye contact, John stated somberly, “I am going to take Emma for a few days to Mike’s place. I think that we need some time apart.” He stood from his chair. 

Sherlock to look sadly at John. He stood up from his chair and walked over to John but he receded back onto the landing and reentered the flat through the kitchen entrance. John walked back to their bedroom. Sherlock stood their helplessly as he listened to John pack a suitcase. John then went upstairs to Emma’s bedroom and packed a few of her things.

He came back downstairs and stopped on the landing before walking halfway into their flat. He stared at the floor as he said with a quivering voice, “I’ll see you in a couple of days.” He turned to walk away but Sherlock reached out and grabbed his arm. John stopped but did not face Sherlock. He felt Sherlock close the distance between them before he felt a soft peck on his neck. “I have to go.”

With that John walked out of their flat and down to Mrs. Hudson to collect Emma. Sherlock stood frozen where John left him in their flat. The next thing he heard caused his heart to shatter in a million pieces. It was Emma’s sad broken voice pleading with her dad to stay and reconcile. A tear escaped Sherlock’s eye as he shut his eyes tight to the sound of Emma’s voice. The sound he heard next brought him to his knees; the sound was the door of 221B closing shut.


End file.
